Marauding Mayhem
by Owlie Lupin
Summary: There's another Marauder and it's... a girl. Everyone insists that Sirius and Tabitha would be perfect for each other- but are they? And what's Tabitha got against Snape?


Tabitha Wicket awoke with a start one cold November morning, as if something heavy had just been dropped on her. She opened her eyes to find a great black dog sitting upon her chest.  
  
"Get off, Padfoot," she moaned, and pushed him off her, and on to the cold stone floor. In an instant, the dog changed, and Sirius Black was left sitting on the floor where a dog had been a moment earlier.  
  
"Just thought I'd give you a wake up call," he said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Bloody hell, Padfoot, how did you get past the staircase? I though boys weren't allowed in the girls dormitories," she asked, sitting up and brushing strands of dark brown hair out of her face.  
  
"Aha, that's my secret, and I'll never tell," he replied, his grin becoming maniacally huge. In an instant, Sirius was replaced once again by his Animagnus form of the black dog. He stood up and trotted out the door at the end of the room. Tabitha sighed, standing up. She dressed quickly into her uniform robes, and went down to the common room to find her friends.  
  
It wasn't long before she spotted them in the crowded common room; Sirius and James Potter were crouching behind one of the many sofas, wands out and pointed at a Remus Lupin, another of her friends, who was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, reading. His hair was standing on end, but his face was expressionless, he was obviously trying to ignore his friend's hexes. Tabitha rolled her eyes before walking over to the fireplace and settling herself in the chair next to Remus. Upon closer inspection, she could see that his eyes were not moving, there were fixed upon a single spot in the book, he was probably trying to control himself from throwing a good hex or two back at his friends. Out f the corner of her eye, she saw James and Sirius move their wands a bit, and Remus found himself floating a few inches above his chair. His eyebrows raised a bit, and the side of his mouth twitched, but still he did nothing.  
  
Sighing, Tabitha took out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" She cried. James and Sirius's wands flew out of their hands and into the air. She caught them in one swift movement. Remus plopped back onto the chair with a soft thud.  
  
"Thank you," Remus said, with his face still buried in his book.  
  
Tabitha threw James and Sirius's wands back, and they caught them with a questioning look.  
  
Tabitha stopped them before they could question, however, by saying, "Save it for Snivelly."  
  
Very evil grins spread across James and Sirius's faces.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, the Marauders strolled across the lawn towards the greenhouses for Herbology. Actually, they were sprinting, because Sirius had remembered that he had left his copy of 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi back in the common room, and had insisted that they all go back to get it.  
  
"But WHY must we go with you?" Tabitha had asked, "You'll make the rest of us late!" Tabitha had suspected that Sirius was up to no good. And she wanted in.  
  
"Oh, Tabby, must we really always follow the rules? You're beginning to sound like Moony," Sirius had replied, exasperated.  
  
Remus had rolled his eyes at all of this, but went back up to the castle with them anyways.  
  
By the time they had reached the greenhouses for Herbology with the Slytherins, the class had already started. Professor Sprout, a stout little witch, gave them a warning glare as they took their seats- Tabitha next to Sirius, Remus next to a pretty Gryffindor named Estelle, and James next to a very mean looking Slytherin girl named Becka. Tabitha noticed that Lily Evans was paired with Severus Snape, a very greasy-haired Slytherin. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her hand moved to her wand longingly, wishing to throw a good hex at him. Her blood almost boiled with anger at the mere thought of him.  
  
(A/n: What the hell is her problem? What's Tabby got against ol' Snivelly? Find out soon.) 


End file.
